Requiem for a Feather
by Draconian Angel69
Summary: Van has been critically wounded in a battle against Fried. Will he live? Will it be a happy ending? Sad? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!


"His wounds are deep," The healer said, looking down at me. My vision was hazy and blurred, and my hearing not as keen as it might be, but I could see the look of despair in his eyes, and hear the uneasy waver in his voice. I heard Merle crying.Why was she crying? I'd be okay.  
  
//Join us.....\\ I tossed and closed my eyes. Those familiar voices again, ringing in my mind like a church bell, accusing me of unspoken sins. The healer placed his hands over my chest, and rubbed a green ointment on it. It stung so badly...  
  
Tears burned my eyes, and spilt over the lids.  
  
"Van-sama," Meruru held my hand in a firm grip, shaking. "We've come so far, Van. Don't die now. Hitomi will come back, and your kingdom needs you.I need you!" She sobbed.  
  
"I'm not going to die," I whispered in a hoarse voice. She smiled sadly. Turning my head to the side hurt, and made my whole body sting.  
  
"Have...my soldiers won against Fried...?" Meruru nodded.  
  
"Yes, Van. We've won,"  
  
Van smiled and felt his worry ease slightly.  
  
"Call my soldiers back. There need to be no more casualties" I felt something strange...  
  
In the corner there was a tall figure, something black spread out behind him. My head spun, and I almost fell sleep, but struggled against the weight pressing my eyes. The figure came closer, and black feathers surrounded me. I was sleeping in a bed of black feathers. They continued to fall over me like a cloak. The room vanished, and I could no longer here Meruru sobbing. I began to feel my heart pound rapidly. He came closer, leaned forward and touched my face. So cold...his hands were like ice. I recoiled and shivered, and he sighed sadly.  
  
"Folken," I murmured under my breath.  
  
"Yes Van..."  
  
"It hurts....."  
  
"Your wounds are great, Van. You won't survive them,"  
  
"So I am going to die then?"  
  
He nodded slowly, sadly, his eyes filled and glazed by red tears. The feathers began to vanish, and I was back in the room again. Meruru had buckled over, still holding my hand. Uncontrollable sobbing. Her sobbing was like the dagger wound in my back, the sword slashes on the backs of my legs...I could no longer move my legs.  
  
"Yes...You are going to die," The healer said. I looked to him. I asked Folken, not him. He shouldn't answer for my brother. What did he know anyway?  
  
Meruru stroked my check softly. Her cheeks were red and puffy with the crying she had done.  
  
//Come on and play with us Van. We all miss you...sooo much.\\  
  
A glowing white feather fell onto my chest.  
  
//You are the last of you kind, so join your kin brother, and let fate take her course. The draconians were meant to die but we have accomplished more than any race. So accept your fate and follow.\\  
  
"My people want me," I uttered. "They want me to join them. Can you not here them, Meruru?"  
  
"I can't Van.I just can't" she hung her head, looking away sadly. Tears streamed down her red cheeks.  
  
"Tell me...How long has it been since Hitomi left...?"  
  
"Five years," Meruru said softly." "Five years, Van,"  
  
I felt pain course through my body. Cold hands were all over my body. My vision faded again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Buther will come back I know it!" I was screaming. I was little again, but I was seeing myself. Was this normal?  
  
"Foken is not a coward!!! He killed the evil mean dragon, and will be a knight 'n shining awmoor!"  
  
I was sitting at my window, calling out at the stars. I remembered that night clearly. It had been a week after his vanished, and the stars denied his return, is what the gazers said. The door creaked open, and a small servants boy toddled in.  
  
"Cerimun," I said softly, and ran over to him hugging. I remember, he and I had been childhood friends before I could even remember. He hugged back softly, comforting me.  
  
"Has.momma come back yet?" I sniffed. He shook his had sadly, slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My vision returned, and Meruru was hugging me, and Allen was at my side. Chid stood next to him as well, looking down sadly, gripping Allen's sleeve. Chid had grown so big. I closed my eyes, these thoughts flowing away. I held a hand in mine, firmly tugging at it giggling. Once again they were small and pudgy. I looked up, and it was my brother Folken. He came back to Fanelia with the energist after all. I knew he would. Mother was with him, and they stood hand in hand. I gripped Folken's, swinging his arm back and fourth, giggling. Father was behind me, playing with a cat he bought me. We were all together. Forever. There were no more wars, Zaibach was a peaceful country, and the slayers there had become artisans. I smiled happily. Everyone was here, and the rest didn't matter.  
  
"VAN! VAN VAN VAN VAN!! OH GOD PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES PLEASE!!!!!!" Meruru screamed. Allen turned away sadly, holding his hand up to shield his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see the tears. The healer pulled Meruru away from him, and another came in, picking up Vans body, carrying him away to prepare for the funeral.  
  
Shadows of the past no longer torment you. Lives of old companions begin anew. Forget your worries, forget your sorrow. Look to the day, the joy of morrow. Spread your wings, and fly away. The sun shines brightly on you today. 


End file.
